User talk:Mysterious Rony
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the Just Caue wiki community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Otorongo! If you need help getting started, check out our task list and illustrated guide to editing, or contact me or another admin here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central Wiki to explore the technical help forums and blogs there. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at Just Caue wiki! This has been an automated message. SaddexProductions (talk) 10:44, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Who are you? First off, thank you for the creation of some settlement pages. Due to you this wiki might expand a great deal. Now who are you? Can I change my username? (talk) 18:22, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :Well, his name is Rony and he's obviously mysterious. GMRE (talk) 18:37, May 12, 2019 (UTC) A lot more"in the shadows"than me, it seems. Can I change my username? (talk) 18:39, May 12, 2019 (UTC) : : I am a finnish person who decided to join because I love reading about settlements in the Just Cause games and I saw that there are virtually no pages for the smaller settlements for Just Cause 4. So I created the settlements for Just Cause 4 article and started by fixing slight errors and creating a few articles for some cities. Now I have started to make articles for more settlements starting with my favourite ones. Im trying to make an article per day. Mysterious Rony (talk) 11:21, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Keep it up and you might reach the leader board. Great work! What's your next target? Meaning which article will you make next? Can I change my username? (talk) 09:52, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I'm probably going to make pages about the two mountain towns in Just Cause 4. (Tempo del Cielo and Casa Apu). I will keep on making settlement pages until I burn out or they are all finished. I might do some region articles and fix some others in between so I get a bit of variety. Mysterious Rony (talk) 11:55, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Good luck! Can I change my username? (talk) 18:03, May 14, 2019 (UTC) What will you do once all the region and settlement articles are done? Can I change my username? (talk) 13:52, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :Trust me, there's a long time before then. It may take several months, maybe even a year. GMRE (talk) 14:53, May 16, 2019 (UTC) : If I get them all done I'll see what needs adding/fixing Mysterious Rony (talk) 15:44, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Pictures They should be uploaded to this wiki. The way you linked them results in an unacceptably terrible quality. GMRE (talk) 18:35, May 12, 2019 (UTC) I have uploaded them to the wiki then I copied the link. If I need to do it some other way please tell me. Mysterious Rony (talk) 11:16, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Oh. That was the wrong way to copy the link. I'll see if I can figure it out. I'll let you know then. GMRE (talk) 15:42, May 13, 2019 (UTC) OK, I see what the problem is. You shouldn't copy the URL. That way the picture appears very small on the article page and it won't become bigger when it's clicked on. Instead, one of your uploaded picture was called "Just Cause 4 (3).png" This means that the infobox should get a " " This may seem complicated at first, but it's easy to get used to. At the top of every page is the big red bar. On it are links. Under "explore" you can find the link "images". That leads to , where we can see all recently uploaded files. Alternatively, it's even easier to upload the file right into the article while editing the article. See also: Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing. It may seem complicated at first, but I advise you to try out the different "editor modes" like "source" and "visual". These are explained in the guide to editing. GMRE (talk) 15:53, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Don't be afraid to ask if something is still confusing. GMRE (talk) 16:00, May 13, 2019 (UTC) I'm currently making an article and I still dont get that type of file name. I did exactly as you told me, but it's still the same. I right click the image and click copy link of image. Do I need to click something else? For now im going to keep the picture as I put it. I will change it once I figure it out. Mysterious Rony (talk) 18:09, May 13, 2019 (UTC) You need to left click the picture. Then the picture sort of pops up larger. At the top edge of this bigger picture is the file name. GMRE (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2019 (UTC) And then I put it as link like you showed in your example, right? Mysterious Rony (talk) 18:54, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Yes. And don't be afraid to fail. That's how we learn. GMRE (talk) 19:07, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Puerto Tullu picture Your Puerto Tullu picture has something special. Do you know what it is? Can I change my username? (talk) 22:50, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :I don't know. But im going to guess it is the pilot saying something to Rico since I cant see anything else really. Mysterious Rony (talk) 10:15, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes. That is what it is. How does the pilot say that to Rico? Can I change my username? (talk) 13:37, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :::He/she says that when you fast travel or call in supplies. Mysterious Rony (talk) 13:50, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::And this was added in the spring update? Can I change my username? (talk) 13:54, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yes. Mysterious Rony (talk) 14:00, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Ok. Also, how do you know the population of regions? Can I change my username? (talk) 15:24, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :More info about the pilots at supply drop. :All population numbers are speculation. GMRE (talk) 15:33, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Can you tell me how you(Rony) speculate? Can I change my username? (talk) 14:42, June 4, 2019 (UTC) I look at the sizes and numbers of houses in settlements and then the amount of settlements. Then I make an approximation. They might be a little inconsistant at times though. Mysterious Rony (talk) 14:56, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Maps I think we have to add something like "Map created by gamefaqs.gamespot.com" to the caption of EVERY one of those maps. If they find out, they could demand that we delete them. That's because you're basically stealing their maps. And what makes it worse is that that's a competing site, so they are likely not going to appreciate their pictures being here uncredited. GMRE (talk) 19:53, May 30, 2019 (UTC) I'll do it. Can I change my username? (talk) 20:31, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Never mind. Someone has done it. Can I change my username? (talk) 21:30, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :I did them yesterday when I realized that. Mysterious Rony (talk) 05:05, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Editing dispute Why would you undo my changes? The text before was not appropriate for children, especially when it mentions rape. Please revert back or I will report you for vandalism. User:Wiki Commentator :Ok. First of all you should add a signature when you write on a talk page so that other people dont have to do it. And second of all I undid your revision because Just Cause is not a PG friendly game and thus I saw no reason for you to delete all that text. Mysterious Rony (talk) 11:25, July 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Actually, Just Cause has little expletive language. Just because it has violence and blah blah blah doesn't mean people don't buy it for their kids. I would say that Just Cause is a pretty safe game in today's world. I have reported you for vandalism. Are you a pedophile or something? Why would you want that sort of text in the wiki? User:Wiki Commentator :::Yet again sign your texts. And just because I undid one of your edits does not mean I would get banned for vandalism. Vandalism I belive is when you delete an entire article or add some dumb text there, thus undoing your edit is not vandalism. And why do you think I would be a pedo? The article that you did an edit on has nothing to do with that. And the text that was on that page was informative and a bit interesting so I saw no reason for it to be deleted. Mysterious Rony (talk) 14:04, July 11, 2019 (UTC) For the record: All Just causes are officially rated as 18+. It doesn't matter what someones personal opinion for tameness is. That ratings system is obviously not a real law in most nations, but even in the ones where it's not, it's still an official recommendation by the state. Half of the games feature prostitution (not interactable, but prominently spoken of in specific missions). As for the specific information, I'll have to check. "Fandom" keeps several different sets of rules at different hard to find pages. GMRE (talk) 16:07, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Resolved. See Talk:Former Prisoners of Lacrima. GMRE (talk) 18:15, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Table of articles on your user page It was a single ling list, so I moved some items into a second column. If you don't like it, I can undo my edit. It just looked like you had messed up the table coding, or something. GMRE (talk) 16:22, October 13, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. I made it before I knew how to use source mode. It looks way better. Also thanks for fixing some other things on the page. Mysterious Rony (talk) 19:00, October 13, 2019 (UTC)